Ogenki desu Ka?
by Kalivax
Summary: Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara are housemates who live thier usual routine lives. Enter halfdemon Naruto. Naruto is energetic and straightforward. Will he, a boy who doesn't understand the differeces of social class, unite them?
1. Prolouge

Kalivax: Hey everyone, I got inspired when I read this short story my sis downloaded from Yaoi no Kodomo, it had no plot, no point, no pretty screwing bishies but It did have the cutest little dog-boy! So, I wrote two stories, one original (a side story for one of my and my friend's manga) and this one. I kept being torn in two whether this should be Gravitation (I just adore the OVA! Kyaa! ) or Naruto. It took me while and I decided to Naruto-even though part of me still thinks this is too perfect for Gravitation, ah well, I'll make it up to me (ano...that sounds weird...U). I'm really depressed though, my pet rat, Osamu (named after someone in Digimon-stop with the smirks guys, I really used to love the show, I still adore Koushiro/Taichi and-yes, I know that's a boy's name)is uber sick. They say she'll die pretty soon and I've only had her for a year. I really really like her, she's like my muse, in rat form. I know I sound crazy, but I love my pet. So updates may be far and few, my getting a part time job and required summer homework also adds to this. But anyways here it is (plz. inform me if you copy my idea, coughTheSwitchcough, its one big headache to be trendsetter sometimes):  
  
disclaimer: Hah-I wish to go to Kingdom Hearts universe with my best friend Stephanie and make shonen-ai pairings!-oh and I don't own Naruto  
  
**Ogenki desu ka?  
  
by: Kalivax and Osamu  
  
(who is currently sitting on her lap, chewing on the shonen-ai shinobi's blue plaid shorts)**  
  
Haruno Sakura looked at the boy sitting across from her in the pet store window. It was only recently that it had been allowed that people such as him were allowed to be sold. She involuntarily shuddered. To have half-humans(1) sold as slaves and-oh Kami-sama(2) she really didn't want to think about it. The world really was cruel. The kitsune boy cocked his head at her. His tail swishing cutely. That's when she noticed the man next to her tapping the glass. The boy flinched, the sound hurting his already sensitive ears. The man next to her laughed.  
  
"Well, well, isn't that cute?" she was sorely tempted to slap him when she noticed more and more men were joining in ogling the poor boy. She 'hmph'ed at some of their comments. Sure the boy was attractive but to say those things-and out loud? how crass. She noticed the look one was getting. He was a fat, balding, greasy looking man and he looked as if he was reaching for his wallet. She had seen a look like that before. Like a butcher about to cut up a calf. It gave her the chills. She turned away to see the blond boy look at its admirers. That's when he stared back at her. There was something in his eyes. Help me, please. That's when she snapped. How dare these people! They were acting as of he was some type of entree' and they were starving pigs! She stormed inside and shoved a handful of bills on the counter in front of the cashier.   
  
"The blond kitsune, how much?" she demanded, hurriedly. The man smiled. He had a chi-pao on with elaborate floral designs(3) and at first she had mistaken him for a woman. "Hmm, it depends," he looked at her money and then gestured for her to follow him. She did so and began to notice how the lighting seemed to fade as they went on. Wait, why was this taking so long? The display window didn't seem to be so far from the door a few minutes earlier?  
  
"Right this way," the man interrupted and led her to a beautifully carved door. He opened it and there was the boy, he looked startled. So did she. Wasn't he on display? Why was he in a dimly lit room looking at her curiously? The man gestured for her to go inside and she did so. The room was a bit small but nicely decorated, holding only a few pieces of furniture. A dresser, bed (which the kitsune was lounging on) and vanity, with oriental designs were all-actually. He had some manga on the vanity along with a picture of a handsome blond man in his twenties. Amazingly the room looked very classy and she was surprised such a room was in a pet shop.  
  
"Naruto-kun, this lady wants to buy you," the man's voice brought her back to attention. Dazzling sky-blue orbs looked from the man to Sakura. "Sure, why not she's better looking than the rest," he muttered, indifferent. Sakura was about to suggest that maybe she should just forget the whole thing when the man interjected: "Naruto-kun. You know, she doesn't have to buy you-" "Allright, allright, geez, do you want me out that bad?" he sounded a little hurt, "huh D-san?" 'D-san' just smiled at him and walked closer to Naruto. "Naruto-kun," he said, softly, "you know as well as I do this isn't what you're father would've wanted. You should go with her, at least she's trustworthy."  
  
Sakura lifted an eyebrow. Had they forgotten she was in the same room as them? "No we haven't, now Haruno-san, would you please come with me as Naruto packs, we can discuss the terms to adopt," D led her out of the room and into the one next door.  
  
She sat down on the couch, while D pulled out a piece of parchment from a nearby desk. Apparently they were in some stately study(4) she noticed a bookshelf some ways near the desk and a fireplace near the couch(5). D placed the parchment and a pen on the coffee table in front of her. She read the paper slowly.  
  
Only fresh vegetables after midnight.  
  
He must finish his education-until College (Sakura 'hmph'ed at this, these rules were just common sense, well, the first one was abit demeaning she thought but shrugged it off.)  
  
And finally: Never let his heart be broken, we cannot be held accountable for his actions if it happens.  
  
Sakura looked up at D. "What is this supposed to mean?" she pointed to the last condition and he merely smiled. "You wouldn't want your heart broken either now, would you?" he asked in reply. Sakura felt he was hiding something from her but Naruto came in. Apparently he only had a few possessions, since he only had two bags, and one seemed to droop a little as if it could hold more but had nothing else to fill it. Sakura must've been in a daze because, as soon as she looked to the paper, her signature was on it and they were walking out of the shop.  
  
"What is your full name?" Sakura inquired as they walked to a cafe' where she was supposed to have met up with her bodyguard ten minutes ago. "Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" he returned, his tone abit deflated. "Did you really like that D?" She questioned. "Well, he's my dad's friend, he's kept me safe, I've been with him for awhile," he answered then repeated his last statement, "what's your full name?"   
  
Sakura was about to answer when her bodyguard rushed to her. "Sakura-san! Where have you been?!" he interrogated, "you had me worried!" "Lee-kun, I'm alright, I just went to," she knew if she mentioned the odd shop that he'd barge into D-san's store and demand to know what stunt he did to his dear 'Sakura-san', "run a few errands. This is-" "Naruto Uzumaki, sup fuzzy brows," Naruto greeted. Lee looked at Naruto's tails and ears.  
  
"But he's- Sakura-san, what-where?" poor confused Lee began. That's when it hit her. What was she going to do with a half-demon, half-human boy, her age? She held her head. "Sakura...chan? is something the matter?" Naruto's voice cut in. She noticed that he had a look on her face. As if he read her mind he gave her a pitying look. That's when she remembered. Their was someone she knew. Someone who could use this boy.  
  
"He's a present," she smiled as she said the last part, "for Sasuke-kun!"  
  
ooOoo  
  
(1)In this fic, Naruto is half demon. C'mon its AU people! also he only has a tail and fox ears. I think given those features he looks alot like the dog-boy in my opinion (okay he needs his hair to grow our too)  
  
(2)I kept thinking Since -dono is a higher form of respect wouldn't it be Kami-dono? ah well, I guess 'Kami-sama' just has a nicer ring to it.....  
  
(3)Actually for those of you who don't know, D is the main character in Pet shop of Horrors, I just had to include him because he's so cool! He seems a bit OOC in here though.....don't worry, this the only spot he's getting, he's only like a guest character (for now at least) and won't be in the next chapters (I'm guessing unless Sasuke does something stupid, then..we'll go from there....)  
  
(4) Stately study-Nice eh? I like the way it almost rhymes!  
  
(5)If you can please, think of that old lady's (the mean one)study from Spirited Away. Cause that's what I'm trying to get at here...  
  
And finally before the authoress's notes:  
  
There's a reason why the pet shop building seemed strange to Sakura. In Pet shop of Horrors, D's shop always seems to twist and turn and lead you to rooms you'd never expect (ask Leon Orcot's brother, Chris, he should know...he panicked once and got lost too, I just love him and Pon-chan together! Tanuki/human love!). But anyways seeing as I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors, its abit to explain. Also if you are unfamiliar with the 'terms' dealie its because in Pet shop of Horrors there are always terms you must agree with and follow or else...( start eerie {Queerie!} music in the background).....  
  
ooOoo  
  
Wow, that was longer and more different than I had expected. This fic is probably going to be at the most four chapters. I still have to work on The Switch, I recently decided to finish (damn conscience!) and my other Naruto fic. To those of you who read it, gomen for slow updates, but my muse is sick and I'm starting to get busy again. I'll be finishing it soon also though because the only problem I came up with was how to explain how Nami and Shinta were born in detail. I'm sure it's pretty obvious why Nami came to the past...no, it isn't? Well just wait for the next chappie! The pairings in this fic are all shonen-ai! (All the other readers leave) No wait! I mean-yeah its shonen-ai....(half of the readers still leave)... well Rock Lee will be with Sakura since I think Rock Lee is just the coolest thing, but be warned, Sasuke's gonna have to fight lots of people for Naruto's affections! I love NaruSasGaaNeji tria-uh, I guess, square? anyhoo, I'm a Shino fan-girl so he'll play a major part too...till next time readers! Please review!  
  
Reviews=faster updates!  
  
Zaijian!!!


	2. Ch1 The new 'pet'

Kalivax: Hi everyone, sorry if my I'm abit out of it, my rat died a few weeks ago and I can't get over it, and I'm not working anymore and school starts in two weeks, leaving me with one question: Where the hell did my summer vacation go? But anyways I wrote this while I was working last week (and I wonder why I was fired U--) and hope that you all will like it. I'm pleasantly surprised that people actually left me good reviews, I thought a lot of people would've been all angrified since I put a cameo and didn't tell them, but thank you very much to those good reviews! This chapters are going to have some new characters in it (don't worry, they're all Naruto characters -). So yeah...is that all?...I might get a new potter puppet pals shirt...but no one cares...ok...on with the fic!

disclaimer: Tch, if I owned Naruto I wouldn't have to get a job, the royalty money alone could help me get a new Invader Zim bag, probably three... and if you are dense and still don't get it I don't own Naruto...

Ogenki desu ka?

By: Kalivax

(The shonen-ai shinobi)

Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee (1), and Uzumaki Naruto were sitting comfortably in the pink mini cooper as the driver drove them down a secluded dirt road. Naruto and Sakura were sitting in the back, while Lee sat in the front with the driver. There had been a silence when they had left for the reclusive Sasuke-san's house. Naruto was too distracted by the changing scenery outside the car window, excited, since he had never really seen this type of landscape before. Sakura after a while, grew bored and decided to make conversation.

"Naruto...san? me, Lee-kun, and your new owner Sasuke-kun are go to a rather exclusive school, " Naruto looked in time from the window to see her looking thoughtful at how to describe her school, "simply put--the highest and most prestigious families are the only ones allowed to step even one foot in our school, St. Roy's."

"St. R-u-oi?" Naruto repeated, his attention now to the pink-haired girl.

"No, no, St. Roh-oi, I don't know if Sasuke-kun, will let you go to school with us--" Sakura began.

"Why not?" Naruto cut in. "Because, you have to have connections," Sakura answered, as if that was the answer to everything.

"What Sakura-san means is its very, very hard to get in, most of those who apply have to be insanely wealthy or else they don't even get to be interviewed, you either have to be selected or your parents have to donate a building," Lee summed from the front seat.

"My parents," Naruto whispered, looking downcast for a moment. Sakura knew she struck a nerve and tried to get off the subject.

"Uh-but not everyone needs to go to St. Roy's! Lee-kun! don't your two friends, go to Elric brothers(2) school?" Sakura demanded, trying to make Naruto forget.

"Yes, Neji and TenTen both go to the one next door and they're fine, they wear uniforms there too, so its like they go to St. Roy's," Lee added catching on.

"So, what's the difference?" Naruto questioned, confused once again (a lot of what Sakura-san did confused him, why didn't she open the door to the car herself instead of waiting for the driver to do it?).

"Prestige," Sakura responded, matter-of-factly, then under her breath, "and a hundred square acres."

"Prestige? what's that a type of snack?" Naruto inquired, tilting his head, reminding Sakura of when he was at the store. She smiled sweetly and was about to explain when the driver interrupted.

"Haruno-san, we've arrived," he announced gliding the car into a smooth stop.

"Thank you, Nelson-san," she answered, and un buckled her seat belt. Naruto following her example. Lee got out and when Naruto reached for the door, Saukra tapped his hand away.

"Remember Naruto-kun," she informed, as Nelson opened the door on her side, "we wait for Nelson-san to open the door and then we go out. Now come through here." Naruto frowned and did so.

"Why did we that for, Sakura-chan? it would've been easier for all of us," Naruto stated, thoughtfully then cast his eyes to the house before them. "Wow, its so...big,' he breathed, amazed. Indeed it was, the house was a sprawling two story house with the perfect front lawn, a porch that surrounded the house and perfect blue shudders on perfect white-washed walls. Sakura looked unfazed, simply used to these types of houses, Lee just stood next to her, a blush evident on his face.

"Now where is he?" she thought aloud and looked around, standing on her tip toes, looking almost unbecomingly (not to mention she was in heels so she wasn't exactly having a comfortable time either). Frowning when that proved fruitless, she turned to Lee: "Lee-san, could you please ring the doorbell, he just might be inside sulking. Really, I ask to meet me outside and what does he do?.."

Sakura continued her rant while Lee nodded and walked up the vast pavement side-walk and to the big over-sized walnut doors to do his love's bidding (not that Sakura-chan knew, oh-the scandal if she did!). Just as he was about to knock the door opened. Sakura clapped her hands in delight. She turned to Naruto, her countance serious once again.

"Now, Naruto-san, please don't touch anything-it might be a heirloom or very fragile, and not all of them are Sasuke-kun's, we want to make a good impression all right?" she chided, hands on her hips, looking like a mother warning her child not to touch her oh-so-precious-china collection. Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't touch anything and I'll be quiet," he vowed, solemnly, then as Sakura walked on, he smirked and wagged his tails, "I won't touch anything unless it's something cool."

"Naruto-san!" Sakura called from the house.

Naruto nodded.

"Coming!" he shouted back and ran up to her...

After instructing Naruto to be on his best behavior once again, she left the kitsune with Lee in the parlor and disappeared looking for the stairs. she finally found them and walked briskly up them until she reached her destination, and the walked to the door she had been looking for. Knocking three times, she cast a wary eye downstairs and hoped Naruto was abiding her words. "Sakura?" jolted her out of her thoughts and she looked up, putting her best smile on. "Sasuke-kun! how've you been? I brought you something," she explained, "may I come in?"...

---Downstairs, in the parlor room---

Naruto sat next to Lee on one of the couches. The room was huge. Its walls had framed pictures of strangers that seemed to be glaring at him. Naruto decided to over come his boredom (Lee wasn't much of a talker) by comparing this room with the one in D's shop. His room their was considerably smaller, and it amazed him that his room was one of the best in the shop, D had a tendency to spoil him, but compared to the one here, he felt like bad, somehow. He bit his lip. He missed D's shop. D only put him in that glass box because his father's last wishes were to have Naruto be with the someone just for him(3). Sasuke. What was he like? Was he like those men outside D's shop? He certainly hoped not. But Sakura-chan was friends with him, so he couldn't be all that bad. He was deterred form anymore deep thinking when he heard the ding-dong of the grandfather clock behind his cushioned suede couch.

Of course, Naruto, ever the curious one, spun around and it caught his attention faster then you could say "ADD". Naruto got up from his seat and walked up to it. Lee realized what happened and immediately trailed after Naruto. "Naruto-san, don't touch it! you promised Sakura-san!" Lee hissed. Naruto frowned.

Fuzzy-brows had overheard, even though he was far away. "

Well, I said I wouldn't touch anything-unless it was cool, and this is really cool, plus I'm not touching it," Naruto tapped the glass and oak door that separated him from the pendulum, "I'm examining it."

Lee frowned.

"You need to touch it to examine it!" Lee pointed out. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Will you relax? it's not like I'm breaking it," he remarked straightening and frowning at Lee. Naruto was about to scold Lee for being to much of a stress-case when a voice cut in: "You could've broken it though."

Naruto spun around to glare at the voice's owner. "Yeah and who asked you?" he snapped, his baby blue eyes lit in anger.

"Sakura-san! Sasuke-san!" Lee interrupted.

Sasuke was too busy staring out of shock at Naruto. He had been caught off guard. No one had ever given him that attitude of blatant anger, they all would instead just ignore his remarks and agree with everything he said, well, there was Gaara, but then again, Gaara was totally different from this boy. This boy, with pouty pink lips, beautiful baby blue eyes, golden spikes of sunshine fell onto the side of the boy's face, perfectly framing it, cute little ears perked up in anger and tail following suit. His shirt hanging down a little revealing a creamy peach shoulder, needless to say Sasuke was quiet taken with Naruto. Sakura observed her friend's actions with a smirk. She was about to say something when Lee's voice caught her attention.

"Yes, Lee-san?" she asked, facing him, blinking, the picture of innocence.

Lee looked away and began to stutter. "H-h-e, N-aruto-san, h-h-e didn't b-bre-ak any-th-ing, Sa-Sa-Sak-Sakura-san!" he bowed immeadtily and felt the fool.

Naruto watched the two, sniggering at Lee, argument with Sasuke forgotten. Even he could tell Lee had a thing for Sakura, and he'd only knew them for a few hours. Why didn't she notice?

"Oi, stupid, are you listening to me?" Sasuke cut in. Naruto's head snapped around and he pouted. Sasuke blushed when he realized how alluring that was and looked the other way, trying to remember what he wanted to say.

"Well?" Naruto prompted, impatient.

"Naruto-san! show some respect!" Sakura scolded, oblivious to Lee's blushing still.

"Respect? and that is?" Naruto answered. Sasuke shot a look towards Sakura. She shrugged.

"I'll keep him, but he better behave, I don't have time to be a babysitter," Sasuke interjected, keeping his whole I-don't-care facade, looking at Sakura then his new 'pet'. Sakura-san nodded and then got an evil idea in her head. She turned to Lee.

"Lee-san, can you get Naruto-san's bags? we'd best be off," she then turned to Naruto, "and don't say you can get it yourself, Lee-san is already on his way out. He might as well. " She hugged Naruto and Sasuke opted for a handshake. "Bye you two, Lee-san and I shall be back tomorrow morning to check up on you two, we do all have the day off. Take care of each other!"

And with that Sakura raced out of the house with a smirk merrily playing on her lips. Lee came in a moment later, set down Naruto's bags and promptly ran after Sakura, leaving the two alone. Sasuke broke the silence after awhile and turned to Naruto.

"Come on, I'll show you where your room is," he stated and led him to the stairs. They were walking up the stairs for some time until they reached the second floor. Naruto followed Sasuke in silence, he was too pre-occupied with trying to take in the surroundings of his new home. They were walking down a hallway, when Naruto noticed there were two others in the house also. One had left his door open and was sleeping on his bed. The lights were off and it was approaching sunset so, the only thing Naruto could make out was a tuft of black hair sticking up through the blankets.

"I thought this was your house," Naruto prompted, as they stopped at the last room, music was blaring from the room across from it.

"No, its the schools', both St. Roy and Elric Brothers share the same dormitories," Sasuke recited, monotony, (he always had to explain whenever a new housemate arrived), "two from each school live in one house to promote harmony or something like that--" Sasuke gestured to the room they stopped at, "this is my room and that --" he pointed to the one next to the blaring music room, "--is yours. The guy next to you is someone you shouldn't deal with. Dinner starts at seven thirty sharp. I'll come get you myself. Stay in your room until I get you. Any questions?" Naruto walked to his room and shook his head as he opened the door.

He grinned: "Nope. I'm fine. See you at Seven thirty." and with that Naruto closed his door.

Sasuke made sure he was downstairs when he began to call his attorney, Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I need to talk to you," Sasuke declared as soon as Kakashi picked up.

"What is it?" Kakashi questioned, yawning with the same tone as usual.

"I need you to arrange it so my new pet can go to one of the schools here and still live with me," Sasuke stated, making sure that no one else could here him in the kitchen, "and just so you know, he's a half-demon, his name is Uzumaki Naruto, I think you may know him from somewhere..."...

Naruto unpacked quickly trying to adjust to this new room. It was as big as the parlor and he felt inadequate with his few possessions. Infect, in only took him at the most, ten minutes to unpack. With a sigh, he placed he placed his father's picture on the nightstand next to his bed, and then reluctantly kicked his now empty bags into a nearby closet. He closed the closet door and scanned the room. The only light was from the lamp on the nightstand, the windows were dark colored, so what little light was left from outside didn't make it into the room. The deep, dark red of the walls looked black and the room seemed almost a bit foreboding. Naruto shook his head. His mind briefly brought up a story D had told him about a oni that ate teenage boys and used their bones to build his house. He shook his head. He was being stupid. D was kidding, right? right?

There was a knock on the door and Naruto screeched, falling and slipping on the finely woven Persian rug and hit his head on the post of his canopy bed, falling the other way. Before the darkness ate away at his vision, Naruto noticed someone with beautiful emerald eyes catching him.

"An oni?" he whispered, before he shut his eyes.

Neji unlocked the front door and walked in.

"Tadaima." he muttered and placed his school jacket on the coat hanger.

He could hear Sasuke talking to someone in the kitchen and decided to just go to his room. Neji walked up the stairs marched non-chalant, when he noticed Gaara's door was wide open, filling the whole hallway with music.

"Ai-tsu..." he grumbled, shaking his head, slightly exasperated, his house-mate was too unpredictable at times, who knew he liked to listen to blaring music?

Neji was just about to just chalk up the music and open door to Gaara's eccentricity, when he saw the enigma himself sitting the door way of the empty room next door. He gave into his curiosity and found Gaara with the most-beautiful was too weak a word- intoxicating half-demon in his lap.

"He is Sasuke's new pet," Gaara interjected, making Neji look up, "I was about to get something I left in here, when I opened the door, he fell in my arms." Neji was about to say something when they heard another put his input: "I don't care if he just fell asleep, don't you ever touch him." Gaara and Neji looked up to see Sasuke done with his phone call surveying them.

"Who are you to decide that? I can touch whoever the Hell I want," Gaara barked, back, his countance that of silent anger. Neji, decided that when he could, he would congratulate the new boy on bring up emotions from Gaara, which was very hard to do.

"I'm his master and he must obey whatever I say," Sasuke announced, "he is mine. Given to me, as in not you." Gaara growled in the back of his throat.

"That may be true," Neji put in and then turned from Gaara to Sasuke, "but you have no control over this boy's mind or actions."

"...Hn. And what does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke declared, the air surrounding the three becoming deathly.

"What's...goi..ng on?" Naruto murmured, quickly breaking the killing atmosphere, rubbing his eyes, looking around.

"Naruto, its nothing, dinner's ready," Sasuke informed, pushing Neji out of the way a bit. Naruto blinked several more times and looked up at Gaara.

"Oni?" he earlier fears vocalized.

"No, Gaara." Gaara explained, "get off my legs."

"Oh, sorry," Naruto answered and smiled, "I'm so clumsy like that. Let's go eat. I'm starving!" he got up and offered Gaara a hand. Gaara stared at him for a moment then accepted. The four of them walked to the kitchen Naruto leading the way, arguing with Sasuke constantly.

The quintet failed to notice that the fifth housemate was missing. Shikamaru had woken up from his nap by the commotion and had watched with his door creaked open what had unfolded. He couldn't help but be shocked. His three housemates never really argued. They just were silent and dealt with what happened. What had just happened, the three of them arguing that was no freak accident.

"This is about to get more interesting," Shikamaru sighed, "kuso, things are about to become more hectic. This is so troublesome..."

ooOoo

Translator's notes:

Ai-tsu: This one roughly is 'That guy', well, that's how it's translated in most HK versions, some just translate as 'him', in The One Piece anime, Zoro says this whenever they lose Luffy or Luffy does something stupid, he also seems to say 'Teme' alot too...

oni: This is most commonly referred to Japanese ogres/demons, but then again, 'yasha' and 'youkai' also seem to mean demon...

kuso: Damn. My friend often substitutes this instead of the English translation...

ooOoo

(1) Is Lee's first name really 'Rock'? cause if it is, that's really sad...

(2) Kudos, for anyone out there who get's the names of the show, Yup, I'm talking about Full metal Alchemist! I absolutely heart Roy and Edward together, its too cute!

(3) And that was just blatantly taken from CLAMP's Chobits...

ooOoo

Well, School starts in a week and this took three days to write, since I'm constantly tweaking it and constantly interrupted. Hn. I really don't like this chapter...sigh...its too different then what I planned but, oh well. Thanks for all those lovely reviews! Next chapter I'll try to write replies. I hope to at least finish this fic...soon. The third chapter's already in the works and unlike all the other fics I wrote, this one will probably be at the least seven chapters long. Whatever I can fit in my schedule. Actually I'm amazed a lot of you know about Pet shop of Horrors, since not many of the people around here know of it I thought it was the same everywhere, Yay! I'm wrong! Chotto matte, I don't think that's a good thing...till next time!

Zaijian!

good reivewsgood chapters!


	3. Ch2 Skool house interlude

Kalivax: Yuppers! I am baaaack! I've been so caught up with school and Live journal that-sigh- just don't ask. Well, This thing was brewing in the back of my mind and darn it! It was killing me so I decided to post it, I'm actually thinking of changing this to GaaNaru and SasuShino, but, ah well...slacker...hate my IB US History...I should probably get on with the fic...Oh! thanks for all of you who left those lovely reviews! This chapter is going to be abit longer than others-hopefully...by the way, Thanks to Steffie who got me into Gokusen!

Ogenki desu ka?

by: The shonen-ai Shinobi Kalivax

Uzumaki Naruto slept soundly. His huge feathery bed seemed to cradle his lithe form. Hair mussed from a good night's rest, whole body tucked under the covers, his head the only visible body part...he was a perfect angel. The pillow that hit him was absolutely merciless. Naruto blinked his baby blue eyes, ears slowly perking up. "Phwee?" he cooed softly, rubbing his eyes. That was such an odd dream. Being taken from D, going to some house with some weird pink-haired fan girl and her bodyguard, and ending up as a pet to a weird, rude, annoying, waste of-

"Get up allready! School's about to start!"...oh...riiight...it wasn't a dream...damn.

"Now? its only-" Naruto began yawning, falling back onto his bed spread eagle."6:30 am, the ride to school takes two hours and our ride arrives in exactly forty minutes, get dressed and come downstairs or else I'm feeding your breakfast to the lawn." Sasuke cut in, dropping his weapon on Naruto's face. Naruto made some grumbling noises under the pillow, some of which sounded suspiciously as if he was trying to describe Sasuke with 'sentence-enhancers'. Sasuke rolled his eyes. You'd think that because of last night events, that Sasuke would be trying to woo over his 'pet', but honestly, it wasn't in his nature, what was though, was too constantly annoy and poke fun of him.

"Loser, get up allready or else you're finding your own ride," Sasuke began and was about to gripe some more when Gaara came in and tossed Naruto his uniform. "There's someone here for you," he stated monotonely. "Oh, Gaara?" Naruto pushed the pillow of his face and beamed at the red-headed boy, "Good Morning." Gaara blinked. "Let whomever it is in," Sasuke interjected, making his presence known. Gaara turned to face Sasuke and regarded him silently before replying: "Do it yourself." And walked out. Naruto tilted his head and shrugged it off. "I wonder who he was talking abou-" he started, when a blur of pink burst in.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! Sasuke-kun! Naruto-san!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

And Sakura it was, dressed head to toe ready for school. She hugged Naruto affectionately and then smiled amused at Sasuke: "How was your first night together?" Sasuke turned beet red. "SAKURA!" he exploded. Sakura just giggled and then noticed Naruto's uniform. "Oh! Naruto-san! we'll be classmates!" she was about to hug the blond bishie again, when moment was interrupted when they heard Lee yell from outside(1).

"SAKURA-SAN! WE HAVE TO HURRY! WE'LL BE LATE!"

Sakura let go of Naruto and scowled. "Mouhe needs to stop treating me like a kid, I know allready, what a nag," she muttered, pouting, then turned and smirked, "I'll see you two at school ok? till next time! Jaa!" and with a final embrace to both parties, she was off. "That was fast, don't you thin-" Naruto mused, but then stopped when he noticed Sasuke leaving the room, "what a jerk, you could at least let me finish my thought!" Biting his lip he turned and glared at 'his' uniform. Fingering the black cloth, he cast one last look to Sasuke's escape. With a resigned sigh he gathered it up and began to try and figure out how to put it on-he would be damned if he had to rely on Sasuke for that!(2)

Sasuke walked past Shikamaru who was allready in his clothes. He nodded to Sasuke and cast a eye over to Naruto's room. "He goin' to my school or yours?" he contemplated aloud, more to himself than Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged. "Where do you think?" he retorted, as he walked past. Shikamaru scowled. He could never to this day figure out, why Ino liked that egotistic jerk. "Whatever, I'm sure he'll get kicked out of St. Roy's soon enough," he announced, equally non-chalant, knowing well enough he was in hearing distance. Sasuke faltered, then grunted.

"We'll see about that..."

After being yelled at by Sasuke and barely having any breakfast, Naruto was having a bad morning. He was tired and hungry damn it! And Sasuke's little inputs weren't exactly welcome. The morning itself was ugly cloudy and murky, its humidity was apparent. He slumped against his seat in the limo. Apparently there was a seating system for the limo, students of Elric brothers sat facing Students of St. Roy's. Why? He had no bloody idea-what he did know was Neji's blank stare across from him was more than a little un-nerving. It wasn't helped that he was sandwiched between Gaara and Sasuke, who were both eerily quiet. The only noise seemed to be coming from the car itself since even the radio was off. This silence was grating on Naruto's last nerve...when was this day going to end? He just wanted to go back to the house and sleep……

"Oi," Naruto looked up to see Shikamaru looking questiongly at him. "What?" he answered, glad that the silence was broken, even in its place was just complaining on Shikamaru's part. "You're going to St. Roy's right? can you do me a favor-" three sets of eyes glowered at Shikamaru, who in turn rolled his eyes, "it's not like that. I need you to give a girl there something, here-" Shikamaru handed a letter to Naruto, "give this to Hyuuga Hinata, tell her its from Inuzuka Kiba and he wants a reply." Naruto took the letter and looked at him confused. "Why doesn't he just give it to her himself?" he asked in reply, oblivious. Shikamaru just looked back at him. "Are you serious? you don't know why?" Shikamaru wondered, again more to himself than to other party, "wow, that's a first." Naruto just ignored Shikamaru's comments and continued his inquiry.

"Well? why? why not just call her instead? what's the big deal? he likes her right? is he shy?" Naruto pressed on. Shikamaru was about to explain when Sasuke launched in, 'annoyed' by the pestering on his 'pet's part: "Its because she's from the main part of the Hyuuga family and he's from the 'lowly' Inuzuka family." "So, they're from different families, it be a bit creepy if they were from the same family-" Naruto began, but Gaara interjected: "It's because her family has a higher social status, because she's rich she's only allowed to be with the same type of people-old money and the Inuzuka maybe rich, but they aren't as prestigious, they're considered dirty and rude. Each family finds something wrong with the other, because of that they're always separated from each other. The only way they keep in contact is through secret meetings and letters, anything else would be too risky." There was silence.

"That's retarded."

All of them looked down at Naruto who was fuming. "Why should it matter if he's really rich or not? if they're happy it's ok right?" he argued. "It's not that simple, happiness doesn't matter in this world, what does is the amount of stock you have and continuing your blood-line," Neji cut-off, his eyes full of loathing, "the main family's only concern is that their precious estate is looked after so they can continue living comfortably." "Neji?" Naruto questioned at the sudden change in his attitude, worry clearly in his eyes. The limo stopped as if on cue.

"Don't forget to give the letter to Hinata," Shikamaru ordered and shuffled out after Neji as soon as the door opened, "and make sure no one see's you." The door closed after that and after a few brief moments the limo picked up speed again and the limo resumed its silence. "That's it, its too crowded, I'm sitting in their seats." Naruto said aloud, needing to hear some noise and promptly unbuckled and sat on the other side. "Hey, its pretty comfortable over here," he declared and decided to lie down. "What're you doing? get back here you idiot," Sasuke hissed, "that's only for Elric Brothers' students." "Watch me care," Naruto grumbled and closed his eyes preparing for a nap, "I'm starving and way too tired, wake me up when we get there."

Sasuke looked around and was about to throw his bag at him when the sun decided to enter through the tinted windows and highlight his features. Sasuke dropped the bag and decided to turn away. Damn him. he cursed mentally blushing, while Gaara watched Naruto's movements out of the corner of his eye...

Naruto was having a wonderful dream about a school built entirely of sweets and a had a ramen moat. He was about to dig into the gum-drop gym when something hard and heavy whacked his head. He was jarred awake immediately and looked around. Sasuke was frowning at him. "Get up we're here already," he was ranting. Naruto just rubbed his eyes and let out a small yawn. He then sleepily scuttled out and tripped, falling into Gaara's awaiting arms. "Eh? oh, arigato Gaara," he straightened and then looked up. He just gaped as he looked up at a loss for words. The school was amazingly huge, from its solid ash doors to its many statues littering the huge front perfect grass lawn. "It's so big..." he gasped. Sasuke's mind decided to provide an image to Naruto's words and he choked turning red. "Uh...of course what do you expect? what's with your hair? let me fix it." He combed his hands through those soft spikes of gold and noticed that Gaara was looming behind them still, among other people.

"Kyaa! It's Uchiha-san!"

"Ohmigawd! Where!"

"Like, let me at him!"

"Where's my future husband!"

Sasuke stopped and then immediately barked some orders to Naruto. "We're in the same classes, I have to go, you look for Sakura or finish your errand, which ever, if you need help go look for me in the library." and with that the fan girls spotted Sasuke who dashed quickly past them, the girls followed soon enough. Naruto noticed Gaara about to walk away and he smiled and latched onto his arm. "Gaara, can you help me please? I don't know how to get around this school yet," he moaned, pleading. Gaara looked away and nodded. Naruto beamed and together they walked through the thresh-hold.

Naruto just stood wide-eyed. If this school looked big to him outside, it was enormous inside. It was elaborately decorated and it was amazing how little people there were. He now understood what Sakura meant by exclusive. There were two problems though, he and Gaara had yet to find Sakura and he didn't even know what Hinata looked like. "OiGaara, what does Hinata look like?" he inquired, as they walked into the huge central courtyard. "Like Neji." Gaara stated monotone, Naruto frowned-did she really? "she's usually here." Naruto spotted a timid looking girl reading on a bench near the huge center water fountain that depicted Hero and Lysander. Her head was bent and she seemed to be trying to hide her face with a curtain of long midnight blue shoulder length hair. "Is that her?" he gestured to the girl, who was by herself. Gaara nodded and was half dragged as Naruto rushed over to the girl.

"Oi! are you Hinata?" he demanded, casting his shadow over her, causing her in turn to look up. Pure white eyes blinked as they suddenly found themselves in a blue ocean. She turned away. "Erm, well, yes, demo-"she began to stutter, but then she noted the letter he thrust to her face, "Kiba!" She grabbed it quickly and held it to her chest blushing. She opened it and read it rather quickly. Letting out a sigh of relief, she placed the note in her book and turned to the pair before her, a genuine smile on her face. "Arigato Gozimasu, I was so worried about him," she explained, closing the book and getting up, "both of our parents have been very severe on us, mine have even had my phone calls tapped into." Hinata let out a sad sigh, her smile fading. Naruto glanced at Gaara and then shocking both, hugged Hinata.

"Why would someone want that badly to interfere? it's your life, not your parents'," Naruto growled, when he let go of her she saw something burning in her eyes. It startled her a bit. Why was this complete stranger getting worked up over something she had to deal with? Who was he? That's when she noted Naruto's tail flicker in agitation. "Naruto," Gaara placed a hand on his shoulder, albeit a little awkwardly. Hinata blinked, now taking in all of Naruto's appearance.

A half-demon! she realized, eyes widening. Suddenly the bell interrupted her thoughts. "What was that?" Naruto wondered tilting his head. Gaara rolled his eyes and took Naruto's hand and dragged him away. It then hit Hinata she had never asked the boy's name...

Naruto nursed his aching arm, Gaara had practically pulled it from its socket when he took him away from Hinata. Apparently he, Gaara, and Sasuke were in the same class. But Naruto was too busy taking the classroom's atmosphere. It was a huge room with posters of the world plastered all over the walls, a gemstone globe sat on the teacher's huge walnut desk. All the other desks seemed normal enough but, Naruto noticed on closer inspections of Gaara's that it had many compartments, enough room to hide three textbooks and laptop. There were huge windows with girls giggling as they crowded at one seat in the corner, as the murky weather outside worsened. Sakura-chan was still no where in sight, Lee for that matter also.

"Oi, Oi, class settle down," a voice commanded as a man with a cigarette in his mouth, came in. The girls dispersed and Naruto could see (or rather feel) Sasuke's glaring eyes upon him. Naruto looked around. Where was he supposed to sit? "You," Naruto looked up to the man gesturing for him up in the front of the classroom. "Yes?" Naruto asked, in reply. "You must be the new 'special' one, all right, hold on," The man rapped on his desk and the classroom grew silent. All eyes were on Naruto and him. ""Ok, class, this is Uzumaki Naruto he's a new transfer student, treat him well," the man commanded and turned to Naruto, "I'm Asuma, refer to me as Asuma-sensei, sit next to Gaara." Naruto nodded and with almost a skip was at his desk, eager and ready to learn-it had to be interesting, after all if the school's interesting, the stuff it teaches has to be too, right?

Naruto whimpered pitifully. Next to him, Sakura patted his head, sympathetically. "You poor thing, you really didn't expect school to be this hard did you?" she stated as Lee sat down next to her, setting lunches before them. Naruto looked up and asked desperately: "Is it too late to go to the other school?"

Lalalala sprays magic fairy dust-+

1) Aww… the Lee and Sakura fluff waves are devouring me whole, they're one of my fav hetero couples!

2) Naruto's a bit proud isn't he?

Well, kiddies I'd go on longer…but I've hit a snag plus, I'm supposed to be off the computer….Ehehehe….sooo yeahhh…it's all Spanish's fault (gets in angrified mode) Damn it all! (coughs and is calm) I really don't like this chapter I tried to make it long but I think it drags on…what do you guys think? Ah well. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be killing cards on American McGee's Alice-oh and R/R guys pwease? Pwease?


	4. Of Friends and Siblings

Ohayo Minna-san. I'll be brief cause I know ya'll want to get reading so here it is. The entire third chapter. I'm sorry for all the problems its caused but I even added some extra bits on the end for you guys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed—ya'll rock! And so without further ado, Ogenki Desu Ka? Pt. 3! (btw: Sorry for various typos and mis-spellings...I don't usually notice the errors until its pointed out...)

Disclaimer: Do not own-if I did, Naruto wouldn't have been dubbed.

"I hate my life," Naruto grumbled, as he surveyed his homework. "Well, it's your fault," Sasuke remarked, dryly on the car ride home, "you're the idiot who kept groaning that you didn't understand."

Next to Naruto, Gaara read his book, silently-looking over the edge everyone in awhile, surveying the group silently. Shikamaru slouched as he yawned loudly; reminding every one he was still there. Neji's gaze was glued out the window. The silence and tension n the car was deafening and thick like an ominous fog.

"Didja give that note to Hinata?" Shikamaru questioned lazily, as he adjusted to Neji's taking up more room, "Kiba wants to know."

"Hinata? Hmm," Naruto paused as he thought it over; his bright blue eyes sparkled as he recalled, excitedly: "Yeah! She's really nice! I thought- I mean, think it's stupid she just can't meet Kiba in person. It shouldn't matter how rich someone is-as long as they love each other."

All attention was immediately on Naruto.

Shikamaru nodded, pleased at his answer: "There's hope for you yet-Uzumaki."

"You two are fools- Hinata-sama is acting like a brat," Neji's blank gaze was immediately transformed to glare of bitterness and loathing, "she shouldn't waste her time and our family's money on her whims."

Shikamaru's mellow gaze became less tranquil as he snapped: "Hinata's not so full of herself-just because she got lucky and was born in the main family-don't presume to know her so well."

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"If she wants to run with the Inuzuka mutt-fine. But she should quit acting like she's a damsel in distress and stop fighting the fact that she's head of our family's line. She's not taking into account how others are affected! All she wants to do is rebel-"

"-shut up." Naruto's fangs shined as he preached: "Shikamaru ' right –you don't know Hinata. I've only known her for a day and even I know she would never act like that-"

"-urusai dobe," Sasuke cut in, clamping his hand over the other's screaming mouth, "just be quiet-don't get involved. It has nothing to do with us."

Naruto swung around as much as he could to stare at Sasuke incredulously.

"There _are_ things you can do right Uchiha," Neji muttered in mock wonder, returning his attention to the window, but he seemed caught angry and a bit hurt.

"It's Naruto's opinion, you two don't like it tough, let go of his mouth Uchiha-he'll get a STD. "Gaara coolly inputted, not looking up from his book.

He continued to read, as if not bothered by the fact he had just brutally insulted one of the most powerful people in the school.

Even Naruto just blinked-but more from the fact Gaara was being mean.

"Listen lovechild-"

Gaara didn't even flinch, "I'm here because I have to continue my family-unlike some people. I'm not a dirty secret."

Gaara placed his book down and with a cool exterior-his eyes said anything but, he responded: "How is your brother by the way?"

Sasuke blanched, unintentionally pulling Naruto closer. The silence-resumed until-

"What the fu-"

"-you wouldn't let go, I needed to breathe," Naruto reasoned then flashed a smile, which soon changed to a look of confusion, "why're you blushing? I just licked it…."

Everybody except Gaara had unintentionally blushed, at what could be implied.

"What? Did I say something wrong?

Ooo0ooO

The limo pulled up to a stop before any of them could respond and the situation could get worse. Everyone rushed outside, all glad to be out, Gaara and Naruto left in the fray.

"They're so weird," Naruto remarked, still unaware of what he had said could have been implied for, then turned to Gaara, "what was that about?"

Gaara didn't respond, he simply placed his book in his bag then offered his hand:

"Hurry up."

Naruto accepted his hand with a smile: "Ah, _sank you_-Gaara."

As he unbounded from the side, he tilted his head as he peered over Gaara's shoulder- a group of people talking with Shikamaru.

"Who're they?"

Gaara turned and with a blank expression informed:

"They're from Elric Brothers' Academy. They're friends of Shikamaru."

A blond haired girl who had been violently and excitedly conversing with Shikamaru looked up and began to point and whisper. Naruto's fox ears twitched and Gaara set his gaze at them.

"they're not saying anything bad about me but its' still a bit sad…" Naruto murmured more to himself than to hid red haired companion, "I was always so noticeable because in the Pet Shop I was half human, and now it's the opposite, its cause I'm half demon."

Gaara didn't respond.

"I wonder, what's it like to be full human or a full demon, " Naruto continued on, tails swaying, "the only other half demon I know is in the pet store-"

A slim boy with swirls on his cheeks was pigging out on potato chips and casually waved to Naruto, Shikamaru next to him motioned for Naruto and Gaara to join their huddle, Naruto glanced at Gaara who shrugged and allowed himself to lead….

It turns out the blond girl and chip-eating boy were childhood friends of Shikamaru's:

Ino, the girl, was obsessed with Sasuke it seemed and wanted to see the new 'pet' of his-hence the pointing.

Choji, was an 'ex-fat tub of lard' (Ino's words-not his) and best friend of Shikamaru. He too, had been interested in Naruto but for a different reason: he'd heard the rumors of a half-demon with unusual ideals.

And lastly, a boy with fierce eyes and a white puppy sticking out of his blazer, olive skin that seemed to be attributed to all but Ino (she insisted that it had to do with her 'being pure and delicate') was rough and unrefined as if her spent all his time in Nature, canines roguishly flashing as he smirked- The infamous Inuzuka Kiba and his companion Akamaru.

"Thanks for handing Hinata the letter" is what he meant when he slapped his hand on his back was what he (Kiba) meant when he slapped Naruto good naturedly on the back but the action almost caused him (Naruto) to fall over.

"Sorry, don't know my own strength" Kiba explained, and helped him shakily back up on his feet. Naruto shrugged.

"It's ok, I was just startled," Naruto responded, ears flickering, "do you all go to Elric Brothers?"

Shikamaru nodded, yawning: "It's unfortunate but yes-my life would be so much easier without them though."

"You wish! You'd be an old boring man with nothing to do with us around!" Ino argued, as if he should be grateful she was letting him three feet near her.

Shikamaru frowned when he pointed out: "That wouldn't be so bad." Ino let out a 'hmph' and refuted with a quick and painful sounding thump on his head:

"ITAII! YOU CRAZY SHE-MAN!"

"She-man!" Ino's shrill screech made Naruto wince, "no way! Why else would Sasuke fall for my charms?"

To prove her point, Ino tried to flip her hair in the epitome of 'cool' but the wind caught it and whipped it into her face.

"Oh wow Ino, we're so in love with you now- we aren't worthy of your 'sexiness'," Kiba remarked, rolling his eyes as she tried to quickly get her golden locks to stay out of her mouth.

Choji continued eating his chips, Shikamaru sighed and to Naruto groaned: "See what I mean by life would be easier?"

Naruto for his part, laughed while responding with a soft smile: "I'm jealous."

"NANI!"

Kiba, Ino, and Shikamaru interrogated a once-not caring they all were speaking in unison.

"You all are such good friends," Naruto observed " I can only hope to be so lucky-ne, Gaara?"

The later shrugged then stated:

"Someone's in my room-"

and excused himself.

Naruto pouted .

"What's with him?"

"You do know that's Gaara, right?" Kiba marveled, "I thought he couldn't talk-how did you end up hanging out with him?"

"Why? He's nice, sure he doesn't talk but that doesn't matter," Naruto defended, oblivious, "he's just quiet- that's all."

Ino's eyes bugged as she tried to comprehend such a bizarre statement. "You're kidding, right?" she demanded, "Listen, I go to school with his sibs and they are totally, like, crazy! And Gaara's-"

Naruto's flashed a confident smirk, his canines shaper than Kiba's and Akamaru's ever could hope to be, "so what? I'm crazy too!"

Ooo0ooO

Gaara walked up solely to his room, ignoring Neji and Sasuke as he treaded past. Neji was reclining somewhat stiffly on the couch, looking preoccupied, while Sasuke had closed the door to his room and was obviously talking to his 'family lawyer'-

"KAKASHI-QUIT LAUGHING! IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR, I DON'T CARE HOW TALENTED YOU ARE IN THE COURT-I'LL FIRE YOU HERE RIGHT NO-what?" the barely concealed threats died down to something akin to dismay, "no…she didn't…she couldn't…."

Non-chalantly he swung his door open and effortlessly closed it behind him.

"I know you two are here-quit with the theatrics-they get annoying." Gaara commanded, placing his bag on the floor with about the same care one gives to a rotting pile of bug guts- he tapped his foot, "well?"

"Gaara, you look well," a light soprano voice stated, as his elder half sister Temari stepped from the shadows of his closet, "Kankuro get out from under the bed."

"Why do you two continually have to hide from me?" he questioned idly, checking for invisible lint under his finger nails, "some twisted version of sibling respect I suppose." He sighed as though his family wasn't just hiding from as if he was the plague and they haven't bathed in ages.

"Gaara, its about mom," Temari said slowly, as if testing the waters, "she's getting worse-"

Gaara's eyebrow less brow twitched. Oh, it was one of those requests, was it? He could care less in all actuality-he had no real obligation to that woman, she wasn't even is real mother anyway…he could never figure out why everyone always seemed to think he felt anything for her.

"-She wants you to visit," Kankuro finished quickly making sure there was ample space between him and his little brother.

"…"

Gaara cast a bored glance toward the window, noting that Naruto and the others were still outside, even though the clouds were seemingly darker.

"It's gonna rain a lot tonight," he murmured softly as if to himself, "when are we leaving?"

Temari let out a mental sigh of relief, at least he wasn't putting up much of a fight: "Tonight, father called and told us-" she abruptly stopped when she felt she'd chosen the wrong way to describe the situation, the term 'father-son' bonding immediately disappeared from her mind.

"Hnh, whatever, " her youngest brother stepped away from the window and with a blank countace, holding up his fingers: "5….4…3…2-"

As if by a spell, lightning crackled and thunder boomed, suddenly it was pouring buckets. "He really should've noticed," Gaara remarked to himself, ignoring his two siblings in his musings.

Ok, now Temari was curious. Gaara was acting almost…amused. First, he blew off the fact he had just been charged to visit the woman who royally screwed him up (ok, she didn't deserve all the credit, various others participated in that, but she seemed to lead it)---_their_ mother (hers and Kankuro's)-and now, he hadn't snapped up at the mention of their father ( to all of them).

Usually the windows would rattle, the furniture would quake, and his roommates would then dash in to prevent him from hurting himself or his siblings, at even the slightest hint at their so loved 'father' but now, Gaara seemed unperturbed-

"I'll go as long as _he_ doesn't come or show up."

...Ok, never mind, the loathing was still growing strong.

"O-of course! Temari will even call him to tell him, ne, Temari? Temari!" She looked up at the urgency of her brother's voice, and noticed the faint malice glittering in his emerald orbs.

"H-hai! I'll do it now!" and true to her words, she grabbed her cell phone and fled the room, ignoring the panicked expression on Kankuro's face…

Naruto and the others immediately looked up at the sky as soon as the lightening and thunder started: "Uh-" it was as if someone upstairs had hit a cosmic button upstairs that said 'instant flood', "-oh."

"Ahh Shikamaru! My uniform!" Ino shrieked and tired to sue afore mentioned lazy bishonen as an umbrella.

"Oi! Oi! Quit it!" Shikamaru tried to shake free of Ino's death grip, "look-lets just get inside!"

The moment he uttered those words, everyone rushed for cover, a stampede that almost caused various bruises as the supposed 'good friends' tried to beat each other to warm and dry house before them.

And so, the group finally migrated indoors dripping on the hard wood floors and trying to messily fix their appearance just incase '_Sasuke-kun_ saw them and instantly swore them off because they were wet and dirty' (Ino's choice of words that caused Shikamaru to grimace greatly), with Naruto all the while beaming and emitting pure rays of joy and friendship all the while.

"I've never done that before! Let's do it again!" Even Neji (who had been reclining on the couch easily) and Sasuke just raised a brow at the absurdity of this statement as he walked in from the kitchen).

"You've never been caught in the rain?" Kiba clarified, making sure his puppy was ok as he placed Akamaru on the ground. He promptly shook his fur and got Neji (And the very pricey beige suede couch from Sasuke's lawyer Kakashi) wet…this action caused Neji and Sasuke to grimace at the same time (Sasuke deciding to hide near the stair well's shadow to observe his new pet's actions). Naruto shrugged.

"Was it ever raining outside? It only rains inside the store, when Sakura-chan first brought me here, it seemed a bit cloudy but I thought that was the worse it ever got!" He smiled a bit at the memory of when he first arrived.

"Wait, rain in a store? Are you sure that it was rain and not something else?" Kiba interrogated with a frown and disbelieving countace.

"Yeah, exactly like the kind out there, why?" Naruto began to go to pout mode, "what is it?"

"Naruto !" The party and Neji all turned to see Sasuke emerge suddenly. "I'm going out to meet up with Sakura." He ignored the pointed attempted of Ino to get his attention and the glare of Neji when he softly parted Naru-chan's hair," I'll be back after dinner."

Instinctively he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick up. Ahh, so Gaara and his siblings were watching too?

"Alright, stop treating me like I'm a kid," Naruto pouted, and then noted with a muffled ringing sound, " phone's ringing-I'll get it!" His ears twitched as he pinpointed the location of the elusive device—only to have it handed to him by a fellow blonde (this time a girl)-prompting an anti-climactic ending as she appeared behind him.

"Ah! Arigato- ehto….who are you?" Naruto blinked in confusion, trying to rake his brain to remember.

"-She's Temari, Gaara's sister," Shikamaru finished, joining them in a few easy strides, "although, she doesn't reply to phone calls very well…"

"-Hey Nara, how the hell am I supposed to if you hang up after one ring? Its like you're too lazy to wait!" Temari accused back, "you owe me still y'know-"

"I know, tch…you're so-"

"-Troublesome, yeah I know. So are you…"

Naruto looked up in time to see Ino fuming a bit, not even caring that Sasuke was about to walk past-only when she caught Naruto's look did she suddenly lapse into obsession: "Oh! Sasuke-kun! Chotto!" and followed as if without her she would suddenly collapse and die.

It then occurred to Naruto that the phone was till ringing and walking away from the living room chaos to the kitchen, he readily addressed the caller:

"Moshi-Moshi, can I help you"

"Is Uchiha Sasuke there?" an oddly mesmerizing bass tenor voice questioned , "its someone very important to him."

"Oh gomen-demo, you just missed him, he went to go see Sakura-chan," Naruto obediently answered, "I can get him to call you back if you'd like."

There was a pause.

"On second thought, could you tell me your name?" The speaker questioned innocently enough.

"Erm…Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, doshite?"

Naruto was beginning to fell uneasy for some odd reason, like there was something dangerous about what he was doing.

"Naruto? Hmm, the world is such a small thing after all; never mind about Sasuke—in fact, just forget this entire conversation." The speaker sounded amused beyond belief which added to Naruto's already growing confusion, "It was nice meeting you. We'll see each other in person soon enough…"

There was a –click- and Naruto was left looking at the receiver…

Uchiha Itachi let the smirk on his lips grow. How interesting. Little brother had what he's been searching for all along. The rain continued to drench him as he exited the pay phone booth but with a eerie cheer, he almost embraced it as he walked toward the parked pick-up truck and the owner inside.

Opening the door, his smirk gone—but his good mood still apparent as he informed: "I found him, that stupid pet store owner couldn't hide him for long. He's with my darling little brother in that puffed-up-pansy-private school of his."

"Really now? It's not fair Itachi-sama, everything works in your favor, " the driver mused, bring the engine to life eager to get to their destination-now more than ever…

Deep in D's pet shop, a figure adjusted his things. As he strained to look at into the patterns of the mirror in the water, he frowned as his predictions proved correct once more-_shit_. This was not good.

Still not believing his readings, he turned to his one and true knack for predictions. He gently took out the mirror from the bowl of water, and reaching into his pockets pulled out a match.

Turning from his previous work station, he struck the match and lit three tall candles that were resting on the huge metal alter-like shelf before him. He concentrated slowly as the smoke began to rise from all three—twisting and turning as voices began to fill his head at their definitions. None of them were in the least bit good. The flames glinted of his glasses as he hastily blew them all out. He crossed his arms, frown growing deeper by the second. He sighed once more and rushed out to deliver the news to the store owner.

All the while he blamed himself.

How could he have ever let Naru-fu go into the outside world without him?

-ooOoo-

Ok :sighs and holds up hands: due to the many requests and complaints I have decided to stay here for awhile longer. The site just wasn't working out and it turns out not many people had LJs to see it and respond. :Shrugs: I added extra tidbits as an apology to all those who tried valiantly to go through and couldn't make it. :Bows: Sumimasen! It was too stupid of me to try and experiment with one of my most popular fics. As far as updates go, I'm typing up the fourth chapter. It's a very rowdy one so watch out. Oh by the way, the hanyou doing fortune telling (I'm not saying who it is, but will delvuge that he is one of my favorite characters in the series) is doing two obscure types:

Enoptromancy- A diving method that requires the utmost of patience, it requires one to get a shiny object, such as in this case, a hand mirror with a long handle and allowing only the handle to touch the water. Then one tries to gaze at the reflection of the shiny surface of the water in the mirror. It's usually used to see if someone will recover from illness.

2) Libanomancy- Divination through the watching and interpreting the smoke from Incense. Although in this case, he used candles. This comes from _capnomanacy_-which is the divination of interpreting patterns made by smoke, by burning various objects. Some people use this as a way to ask spirits for guidance. I don't know bout ya'll but I really wouldn't like to light a candle and find a ghost in the smoke….:Shivers at the thought:

Well, that should be it for explanations. If anyone has anymore questions please feel free to email or pm me or respond to my LJ. I'm a very lonely/bored fan girl so any conversation would be nice. Till next time, newest chapter should be out soon so :coughs to get really bad Engrish accent: D-own mish it!

Somewhere the Japanese voice actress for Chris form Sonic X is sneezing…hope full not at work though!


End file.
